When Love Was Young
by Flaire Delacour with Faith
Summary: FINJames and Lily may be dating but it doesn't help Sirius' feelings. Sirius loves Lily and has done since his first year but what he doesn't realise is Lily loves him too. Remus has his eye on a substitute teacher and Peter is kissing Snapes robes.
1. Default Chapter

Sirius was blowing up a whoopee cushion in charms to put on Professor Flitwick's stage of books when Lily and James walked in.  
  
The cushion deflated and Sirius dropped it as he admired Lily. Her auburn hair was down and curled and her bright green eyes twinkled with laughter. Her tie was pulled loosely around her neck and her top button was undone to show a lovely silver necklace with a pendant of a snowflake.  
  
Remus turned round from where he was talking to his Ravenclaw friend Martin Aquila to see Sirius' love struck face. He rolled his eyes and moved across the bench so James and Lily could sit together.  
  
Remus pulled Sirius across and Lily slid to sit next to him.  
  
Lily's high heel dug into Sirius' deflated whoopee cushion and it squeaked slightly.  
  
Lily picked it up and looked at Sirius.  
  
"Is this yours?" asked Lily hanging the whoopee cushion in front of Sirius' face.  
  
Remus stood on Sirius' foot, which caused him to snap out his daydream.  
  
"What? Oh yeah. Thanks." smiled Sirius taking the joke object and stuffing it into his bag.  
  
"Hello class." came a slow husky voice.  
  
Sirius looked up from zipping his bag to see a gorgeous woman stood in the doorway.  
  
She was dressed in the uniform black robes and waves of blonde hair flowed either side of her face.  
  
The guys in the whole class gaped.  
  
"Professor Flitwick had a small accident which makes him unable to teach your class. So I am to take you for the rest of the year on his behalf." smiled the women strolling into the room.  
  
"Why? What happened to him?" asked a Hufflepuff Jake Tobias.  
  
"Oh, he's trapped down the dungeons and it seems Professor Lockworth is reluctant to retrieve him," explained the teacher.  
  
Everyone laughed or giggled.  
  
"Anyway. I'm Professor Goodrem. So let's get down to work." smiled the professor.  
  
Everyone pulled out piles of parchment, ink, quills and books. The professor moved the stacks of books of the desk with her wand and sat upon the tabletop, her legs crossed. Later...  
  
"Whoa did you see how hot that substitute was? What I would give to sit at the front," sighed Remus.  
  
"Maybe but I prefer them younger and more in my league." smiled James squeezing Lily's hand.  
  
Lily giggled.  
  
" Hey, any of you see where Peter went after charms?" asked Sirius willing to change the subject.  
  
"I think he went with the chess club somewhere." shrugged James gazing lovingly at Lily.  
  
Remus spotted Professor Goodrem walking along the corridor with Professor Lock worth.  
  
"See you later guys I'm gonna ask Professor Goodrem for help with my homework." smiled Remus running over to the two Professors.  
  
Sirius watched him run and turned back to find Lily and James in a passionate kiss.  
  
"And I'll just go jump in the lake." muttered Sirius before walking up to Gryffindor tower.  
  
He went into the common room and sat down in the Marauders corner, though then it felt like he was alone.  
  
The portrait hole opened and Kendal Costa walked in. She spotted Sirius alone in the corner reading an old muggle book he'd 'borrowed' from his sister Cassia. 'Chicken soup for the soul'.  
  
"Oh dear. This can't be good if your reading a self help book," sighed Kendal joining Sirius.  
  
"Oh hey Kendal." said Sirius folding the top corner of the page he was reading and closing the book.  
  
"What's wrong Sirius? I haven't seen you this bad since your brother stopped giving you his Xmen comics." joked Kendal.  
  
Sirius smiled a weak smile in response. 


	2. the awful truth and the distraction

"Come on Sirius. Tell me. We've been friends since playgroup. You can't hide this from me." protested Kendal.  
  
"I love Lily," sighed Sirius.  
  
"What, Lily as in Lily Evans? Lily as in goes out with James, Lily?" asked Kendal.  
  
"Both of the above." groaned Sirius.  
  
"How long?" asked Kendal understandingly.  
  
"Since first year." sighed Sirius.  
  
"Ow six years. That's saying something," said Kendal.  
  
"I know but what should I do? I can't tell James or Lily," said Sirius.  
  
"Come on Sirius you have to tell someone else. Maybe they can help you admit it to Lily." suggested Kendal.  
  
"Maybe. But not now. Maybe it would just be best if I just ignore my feelings for her and go out with someone else." sighed Sirius.  
  
Lily walked down the steps to the Ravenclaw common room. She remembered the way Sirius had looked at her longingly while James had kissed her.  
  
She sighed as she told the portrait the password and passed though the hole.  
  
She saw a group of girls sat in front of the fire, gossiping as usual.  
  
One of the girls broke away and approached Lily.  
  
"Hey Lily, want to come go up to our dorm and paint our nails?" asked the girl.  
  
"Thanks Gaia." smiled Lily as the two walked up to their dorm.  
  
They walked into find a girl sat on her bed doing piles of homework.  
  
"Hey Kayla, what you up to?" asked Lily sitting on her bed as Gaia pulled out her nail varnishes.  
  
"Oh the seventh years homework. They said if I did they'd introduce me to Josh Vellum. I can't wait," sighed Kayla looking up from an essay with bags around her silver eyes.  
  
Lily sighed and picked a blue nail polish from the box and positioned her self at her desk.  
  
"Kayla you know their only using you," said Gaia taking some silver nail polish.  
  
" I know but I'll do anything to meet him." smiled Kayla from where she was back at writing another essay.  
  
Lily rolled her emerald eyes and went back to painting her nails.  
  
"So if you are going to ask someone out to forget about lily, whom are you going to ask?" asked Kendal leaning back in her chair.  
  
"I don't know," said Sirius.  
  
"Hm I've a simple solution. You ask out the next girl who comes through the portrait hole," said Kendal.  
  
"Oh okay I guess it's worth a shot." sighed Sirius.  
  
The portrait hole opened and in walked Sahara Weasley (A/N she is Arthur's sister) her long ginger hair flowing around her shoulders.  
  
Sirius gaped and Kendal stepped on his foot to remind of the point.  
  
"Hey Sahara!" called Kendal.  
  
"Hey Kendal I was looking for you." smiled Sahara throwing her bag onto a sofa.  
  
"Erm Sirius wants to ask you something," said Kendal.  
  
"Ok." said Sahara pulling up a seat.  
  
"I was just wondering if you would.... Erm like to Erm...go out some time?" asked Sirius.  
  
Sahara smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Of course I want to go out with you Sirius. Is tonight OK?" asked Sahara taking his hand.  
  
Kendal smiled and mouthed at Sahara 'thank you'.  
  
"Tonight would be great," said Sirius coming out of his daze.  
  
"I'll meet you here tonight." smiled Sahara getting up.  
  
She made her way around the table and kissed Sirius on the lips before going up to her dorm. 


	3. Bitter betrayal and what to do to avoid ...

"Is she enough of a distraction?" asked Kendal.  
  
"She sure is." smiled Sirius.  
  
Lily changed for bed and thought of James and Sirius.  
  
She loved James of course but there was something about Sirius that she liked. She just couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
"Pssst Lil." came a whisper.  
  
"James is that you?" asked Lily sitting on her bed.  
  
"No it's me Remus. I thought you might wan tot talk. I saw you eyes wander in Sirius' direction while you were kissing James." Said Remus taking off the invisibility cloak and sitting next her.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" asked Lily.  
  
"Come on Lil. I can feel the strained tension between you and Sirius a mile away," said Remus.  
  
"OK the truth is..." paused Lily trying to find the right wording.  
  
"Lil." said Remus in a warning tone.  
  
"OK the truth is I really like Sirius," sighed Lily.  
  
"More than James?" asked Remus.  
  
"Um I don't know about that," said Lily.  
  
"Come with me. I think you and our dear friend Padfoot have some things you need to talk about," said Remus gesturing to the invisibility cloak in his lap.  
  
"Can't this wait Remus? I'm really tired," said Lily giving a fake yawn.  
  
Remus gave her a stern look.  
  
"Fine." sighed Lily pulling on a dressing gown and letting Remus putting the cloak over the two of them.  
  
Sirius sat in his dorm room after his date with Sahara feeling even more miserable than the day before.  
  
James had gone to a late night Quidditch practise with the team and peter had disappeared again.  
  
Remus had also disappeared and Sirius really needed t talk to him.  
  
The door to the dorm opened and Sirius guessed Remus was back from getting some food from the kitchens.  
  
Sirius closed the door with his wand and saw the invisibility cloak come off to reveal Remus stood with Lily.  
  
"Lily? Remus what the hell is she doing here?" exclaimed Sirius looking at her.  
  
"See I told you Lily there is a whole bunch of tension going on here between the two of you." said Remus putting the cloak back in James' trunk.  
  
"I sense what you mean," said Lily walking to Sirius.  
  
"The two of you need to talk Padfoot. So I'm going to wait for James in the common room. I'm not coming back until you two have got this resolved," said Remus walking out the dorm and locking the door behind him.  
  
"What exactly do you want to talk about?" asked Sirius sitting on his bed.  
  
Lily bit her lip as she sat on Sirius' trunk at the end of his bed.  
  
"Well?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Well you know how much I like James but I kind of like you as well." said Lily.  
  
"Really?" said Sirius.  
  
Lily crawled up the bed to him and knelt in front of him.  
  
She stroked the side of his face gently.  
  
"I love you Sirius," whispered Lily as Sirius moved to be knelt and his hands stroked either side of her neck. .  
  
Sirius moved his face closer to hers and brushed his lips over hers.  
  
Lily moved her arms around his neck and kissed him again more passionately than Sirius had ever imagined.  
  
"We can't Lil. What about James?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Screw James I want you Sirius." Whispered Lily pushing Sirius back on the bed and sitting on his stomach as she unbuttoned his shirt.  
  
"Lily stop I'm serious. James loves you and we can't do this to him. I'm his best friend for crying out loud," said Sirius as she kissed his stomach and up to his neck  
  
"So? Get a new friend. I'll dump James and we can be together simple," said Lily kissing his neck.  
  
"Not simple. James has been my friend since first year. I can't do this," said Sirius rolling over and holding her hands down wit his.  
  
"Your body says different Sirius, I can feel It." whispered Lily.  
  
"I can't." whispered Sirius.  
  
"You can Sirius. James isn't here, he won't know. We won't tell him all you have to do is give in and kiss me," whispered Lily trying to release the press on her hands.  
  
Sirius felt the urging rise in his stomach.  
  
"Go on Sirius give in. just kiss me, like you've dreamed off kissing me." said Lily.  
  
Sirius swallowed as he kept his thoughts in check.  
  
Lily licked her lips hoping he'll give in and let her take control.  
  
Sirius avoided looking at her lips and focused on her neck that he'd wanted to kiss and her ear lobes he'd wanted to bite.  
  
"Sirius." whispered Lily slowly.  
  
Sirius rolled off her.  
  
"I can't Lil. I just can't. Maybe another night." sighed Sirius as he rebuttoning his shirt.  
  
Lily sat up on the bed and watched his body move.  
  
She could tell it was taking all his will power not to go a head with it.  
  
"You want me to beg Sirius?" asked Lily getting off the bed.  
  
"Just go Lily," said Sirius.  
  
Lily left the dorm looking like the cat that'd got the mouse.  
  
Sirius sighed and lay back on his bed.  
  
Remus came up just as Lily was walking down the staircase.  
  
"How'd it go?" asked Remus.  
  
Lilly smiled mischievously before saying, " ask Sirius."  
  
Remus looked quizzically at her as she carried on past him. Remus carried on up the stairs and walked in to see Sirius with a look of regret on his face.  
  
"Something wrong Padfoot?" asked Remus closing the door behind him as he walked toward his friend's bed.  
  
Sirius looked at Remus and Remus could practically see what had happened with out asking.  
  
"Oh dear." said Remus.  
  
"Yep. So stupid really. I wanted to talk to you about this Remus before you brought her in here. Damn it I love her but I can't do this to James. We've been friends for too long and besides he loves her. What do I do moony?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I'm sorry Padfoot if I'd known that was the reason behind the tension I wouldn't have acted the way I did." apologised Remus.  
  
"It's OK. I just need a way to stay away from Lily," sighed Sirius.  
  
"That's going to be a tough one. How about you join a club that means you have to stay away?" asked Remus.  
  
"I wish I could but Lily is a member of most of them. How about we hide n the Whomping willow every night?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I don't know Dumbledore trusts me Sirius. I feel I've let him down enough as it is." sighed Remus nervously.  
  
"Come on Remus. What else am I supposed to do?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I suppose." pondered Remus.  
  
"Come on moony don't make me beg." said Sirius.  
  
Remus sighed.  
  
"Oh OK." sighed Remus.  
  
"Yes. Perfect spot to keep away from the seduction queen." smiled Sirius.  
  
"Anyway I really need some sleep," said Remus.  
  
"Same. All that Lily stuff really tired me out," said Sirius.  
  
The two then went to sleep on their beds before James came in with peter. 


	4. The next morning and Remus' big mouth!

Sirius woke the next morning and took his time getting dressed not wanting to bump into lily so soon.  
  
He waited until James and the other two had gone to the hall before going to the kitchens and getting some food.  
  
He filled his bag with croissants and pastries before going to his next class.  
  
He leaned against the wall and watched all the other students pass.  
  
He then felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
He turned around and saw lily coming towards him with James and Remus.  
  
"Hello Sirius. Didn't see you at breakfast this morning." said James.  
  
"You know me, a late morning person. Anyway I grabbed some bits from the kitchens," said Sirius eating a pastry as he spoke.  
  
" You missed a great spectacle at breakfast. Snape found a hive of bees in his croissant his mouth got stung n the inside and he ran all the around the hall to try and get away from them." Said Remus.  
  
Sirius smiled at Remus and just listened as Remus and James talked about the Quidditch season due to start at the weekend.  
  
Professor Binns soon came and floated through the door after opening it for his students.  
  
Sirius sat at the back with Remus while Lily and James kissed goodbye.  
  
"Don't look Padfoot." whispered Remus from behind his bag.  
  
Sirius closed his eyes pretending to savour the taste of a pumpkin pastry to try and control the longing rising in his chest.  
  
He couldn't contain it for very long but felt Remus' foot come into contact with his shin, signalling James was coming.  
  
"Isn't lily something?" asked James looking at lily in awe as she left the doorway.  
  
"Yeah she sure is." said Sirius.  
  
"I mean she is really something," sighed James gazing into space.  
  
"Come on Jamesy. You don't want to marry her our anything do you?" asked Remus.  
  
"Marry. Of course why didn't I think of it before?" smiled James.  
  
Sirius spit out his mouthful of croissant. "Marry? What are you nuts? Your sixteen for Merlin's sake." exclaimed Sirius.  
  
"But Remus is right. I love her so why shouldn't I marry her?" asked James.  
  
Sirius cast a dark look at Remus.  
  
"I didn't mean that prongs. I just meant..." said Remus gulping under Sirius' look.  
  
"But your right. I should marry her. I want to marry her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her," said James.  
  
Sirius sighed and threw the other half of his croissant on the floor.  
  
Just what he needed.  
  
There would be no talking James out of it.  
  
Once prongs had an idea nothing would change his mind.  
  
Lily sat in Potions with Kayla who was doing the seventh year's homework under her desk when she wasn't sleeping.  
  
Lily felt Sirius' kiss on her lips and knew she had to do something.  
  
Gaia was doodling over a piece of parchment and Professor Goodrem, who was supposed to be covering for professor Lockworth, was putting the girls in the class to sleep.  
  
The guys on the other hand were lapping her flirteous comments up like a cat lapping up cream.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
This class was so boring.  
  
Lily put a novel in her textbook and pretended to look interested.  
  
Soon the bell rung and all the girls dived out the classroom.  
  
Lily made her way to transfigurations quickly when she bumped into James and Sirius.  
  
Lily felt her heart rate increase as the two guys approached.  
  
"Hey Lil." smiled James kissing her cheek.  
  
"Hello Jamesy, Sirius. How was history of magic?" asked Lily, her heart jumping from side to side.  
  
"Really boring, wasn't it Padfoot?" asked James taking lily's hand.  
  
"Yeah. Anyway me and Remus have a little something to do," said Sirius reluctantly.  
  
"Yeah. We'll be back soon," said Remus pulling Sirius away. 


	5. The ring, the planning and the letting d...

Sirius and Remus returned to the Gryffindor common room holding a white gold ring with a clear quartz stone embedded in the metal.  
  
Remus hid the ring box in his robes so no one would ask about it.  
  
He saw that Sirius was having a hard time accepting that James was going to propose to the only girl he'd ever loved.  
  
"It's OK Padfoot." assured Remus.  
  
Sirius nodded uncertainly.  
  
James came in the common room with a smile lighting up his face.  
  
"Did you get it?" asked James.  
  
Remus nodded and James walked up the stairs to the dorm.  
  
Remus pulled Sirius with him up to the dorm even though he knew his down trodden friend would not show any interest.  
  
Sirius closed the door behind him and James gestured for Remus to show him the ring.  
  
Remus passed James the box and went to sit on his bed while he got an approval from James.  
  
"It's beautiful just like Ill." smiled James staring at the ring.  
  
"You can also charm the quartz to change colour," said Remus.  
  
Sirius muttered a few words and it changed colour to suit his mood, black.  
  
"Padfoot!" hissed Remus.  
  
"What was that spell?" asked James with instant interest.  
  
"Um just say your name backwards. Like for example Sumer Inpul and then it reflects the casters moods," said Remus.  
  
The stone immediately changed to grey.  
  
"Is there a colour guide with this thing?" asked James.  
  
"No. Its just obvious." said Remus.  
  
"OK. Semaj Rettop." said James and the stone turned a bright pink.  
  
"Cool." smiled James.  
  
"So when are you going to ask lily?" asked Remus.  
  
"Tomorrow night. I can't wait to see her reaction." smiled James closing the box.  
  
Sirius sat on his bed and closed the drapes around his bed, wanting to get away from the happiness.  
  
"What's with him?" asked James putting the box in his robe pocket.  
  
"Nothing, just Sahara hasn't been around for him to ask out again. He really misses her." lied rems changing for bed.  
  
"Poor guy. I wish he had some one like I have Lil." sighed James sitting on his bed as he changed.  
  
"Yeah such a shame." smiled Remus.  
  
Lily lay on her bed watching as Kayla handed over all the homework to Robyn message, who was a timid girl like Kayla but still popular.  
  
"Thanks Kayla. Sorry about my friends they can be a little bossy at times." apologised Robyn holding the piles of parchment in her hand.  
  
"Your friends had better keep their end of the deal or I'll tell professor McGonagall," said lily rolling of her bed and approaching the older girl.  
  
"And she'll do it too." grinned Gaia from her bed where she was meant to be meditating.  
  
"Don't worry, I can assure you Josh Vellum will be putty in your hands tomorrow. I'll help you." smiled Robyn.  
  
"We'll help too Kay. I think you should get some sleep, all that late night writing is really effecting you," said lily.  
  
"Thanks again Kayla. Come up to our dorm tomorrow morning and we'll help you get gorgeous before breakfast." said Robyn before she left the dorm.  
  
Lily saw Kayla was already asleep and covered her in a blanket before closing her drapes.  
  
Gaia was actually meditating now leaving lily to go to sleep.  
  
The Next day...  
  
Sirius woke up to see James was already gone.  
  
Remus was sat on his bed watching Sirius.  
  
"What?" asked Sirius.  
  
"You have to talk to lily. You have to tell her it's over before James proposes," said Remus.  
  
"I can't I love her." said Sirius.  
  
"You have to Sirius." said Remus.  
  
Sirius sighed as he dressed.  
  
"I suppose I have no choice. Where's Jamesy?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Oh he's got a Quidditch practise, so you have your chance to talk to lily." said Remus.  
  
"OK. I'll see you later," said Sirius before he left the dorm.  
  
Lily woke to find Robyn and her four popular friends, Indigo mala, Ren Williams, Alice Drew, Beauti Jama and Heaven Thalia, all giving Kayla a makeover.  
  
"At last your awake," said Gaia who was helping Indigo with Kayla's hair.  
  
"Sorry. Need any help any one?" asked lily.  
  
"Why don't you just get dressed and then you can help us pick out her outfit," said Robyn who was putting make up on Kayla's face.  
  
Lily dressed quickly in the bathroom before picking out Kayla's knee length black skirt and a short-sleeved wrap around white top.  
  
"Perfect." smiled Robyn taking the clothes from lily and passing them to Kayla so she could put them on.  
  
Kayla walked into the bathroom and changed into the outfit, careful not to smug her make up or disturb her hair.  
  
She came out later and lily could hardly recognise her friend.  
  
"Whoa Kay you look whoa." said Gaia in awe.  
  
"Thanks you guys. " smiled Kayla.  
  
Heaven raided Kayla's trunk for shoes and slid her leather boots across to where she was stood.  
  
Kayla stepped into the boots and indigo and Beauti zipped them up for her.  
  
"I think she's ready guys," said Ren with an approving look. "Yep let's go." said Alice.  
  
Kayla followed them out the dorm, with lily and Gaia behind her.  
  
They were going into the great hall when lily noticed Sirius coming down the main staircase.  
  
She felt Gaia pause beside her.  
  
"You go in Gaia I'll be in soon," said lily gesturing for her friend to go.  
  
Gaia gave lily a suspicious look before she went in the hall.  
  
"Hey Sirius, I didn't see you there." smiled lily as Sirius came towards her.  
  
She saw his usual cheeky grin was gone and could tell something was wrong.  
  
"Something wrong Sirius?" asked lily.  
  
"We need to talk Lily," said Sirius in a sad voice.  
  
"Sure." said lily.  
  
Sirius dragged her down to the dungeons where there was hardly anyone there.  
  
"Lily we can't see each other anymore." said Sirius.  
  
"Why? I thought you liked me," said lily.  
  
"I do it's just, James likes you more and well there will only be a lot of trouble we continue to do this." sighed Sirius.  
  
"But Sirius.... we can't do this. I love you," said lily.  
  
"I know. But well James is going to propose." said Sirius.  
  
"He's going to what?" asked lily.  
  
"I know. He loves you that much. Which is why we can't do this anymore." said Sirius.  
  
"But what if I don't say yes. We can still be together then can't we?" asked lily taking his hand desperately.  
  
"I'm sorry Lily," said Sirius shaking his head.  
  
Lily sighed dropping his hand.  
  
"I've got to go now lily. But remember what ever happens I will always love you," said Sirius walking back up to the great hall. 


	6. The proposal, the happiness and the forg...

Lily followed his lead, her sadness and shock mixing inside.  
  
She went into the great hall and saw Josh Vellum and Kayla sat next to each other talking.  
  
Lily sat down next to Gaia and watched Josh and Kayla.  
  
She couldn't help her gaze move to Sirius who was sat with Remus, Kendal, Sahara and Peter at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Sahara was whispering into Sirius' ear and Sirius' grin reappeared on his face. Lily sighed.  
  
"How about we take a walk around the grounds?" whispered Sahara in Sirius' ear.  
  
Sirius grinned with a nod.  
  
His heart had slowly mended over Lily since he'd talked to her in the dungeons.  
  
He and Sahara got up and Sirius took Sahara's hand in his.  
  
They walked out the hall and sat down on the grass.  
  
"I really like you Sirius. But you seemed a bit down on our last date. Is everything OK?" asked Sahara.  
  
"Of course. Even better when your here." smiled Sirius kissing her hand.  
  
Sahara smiled back and lightly kissed his lips.  
  
"Hey there Padfoot." called a voice.  
  
Sirius looked up and saw James and the Quidditch team walking towards the castle.  
  
"Oh hey Jamesy. How was the practise?" asked Sirius, as he and Sahara got up and joined the group walking into the castle.  
  
"Everything was great. Jerkins needs to improve his saves but apart from that I'd say we're ready." smiled James at the sight of his best friend happy.  
  
"Any way me and Sahara were just out here for a bit of air." smiled Sirius kissing Sahara's hand.  
  
"I'm sure. Is Remus in the hall? I want to have a quick word with him about tonight." said James passing his broom to Sandy Dire who with the rest of the team was going to go up to the tower.  
  
"Yeah he's in there with Pete and Kendal," said Sirius.  
  
"Thanks. You coming in?" asked James.  
  
Sirius debated with the choice in his head.  
  
Did he want to hear about James planning to propose to Lily or did he want to go up to the tower and spend sometime with Sahara?  
  
"Na me and Sahara are going to go up to the tower." said Sirius.  
  
Sahara smiled at Sirius and the two made their way up the staircase.  
  
James sighed and went into the hall.  
  
He saw Lily sat at the Ravenclaw table, watching her friend and went to talk to Remus.  
  
"Hey Jamesy. Where are Sirius and Sahara?" asked Remus.  
  
"Oh I just saw them outside. They make such a cute couple." Smiled James.  
  
"So how goes the planning?" asked Remus.  
  
"Well see about that I was wondering since you won't be using it that I could use the room for tonight?" asked James.  
  
"How about you use the astronomy tower instead? It's more romantic," said Kendal.  
  
"You told her?" asked James.  
  
"Well yeah. He thought you might need some help," said Kendal.  
  
"Who else knows?" asked James.  
  
"Just me you, Sirius, Pete, Sahara and Kendal." said Remus.  
  
"Right. So looks like I'm using the astronomy tower then," said James.  
  
"Show me the ring," hissed Kendal excitedly.  
  
James sighed and took the box out the pocket of his robes and put the box under the table so only Kendal would see it.  
  
He opened it and Kendal's eyes widened.  
  
"Whoa. It's so beautiful," whispered Kendal.  
  
"Do you think Lily will like it?" asked James.  
  
"Of course." smiled Kendal.  
  
James closed he box and put it back in his pocket.  
  
"Right so what else will he need for tonight Kendal?" asked Remus.  
  
"Um maybe some candles and some roses. I'll work on keeping it private for you," said Kendal getting up from the table and moving to the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"Right, roses and candles. Where to get those?" asked James.  
  
"Um I've got some candles in the shack. I could get those," said Remus.  
  
"Thanks. I'll go work on the roses." said James.  
  
Remus got up and left to get the candles.  
  
James sighed as he tried to figure out the roses.  
  
He soon remembered there was some in the potions room.  
  
James got up and made his way down to the dungeons.  
  
He went into the potions office and pulled a handful of roses out the jar.  
  
That night...  
  
James touched his pocket to make sure the ring box was still there.  
  
Sirius and Remus gave him thumbs up as he walked through the common room.  
  
He made his way down to the Ravenclaw portrait and saw Lily was already waiting for him, dressed in a long blue dress with lace across the bottom.  
  
"Hello James." smiled Lily.  
  
She took his hand and James led her through castle to the astronomy tower.  
  
"What's the rush?" asked Lily with a smile as James pulled her up the staircase to the astronomy tower.  
  
"I just want to spend some time with you." smiled James squeezing her hand.  
  
They soon reached the top and Lily saw lots of candles and roses around the tower.  
  
"Wow it's so beautiful." smiled Lily, "what's the occasion?"  
  
"You are a very person to me Lily and I want to prove to you how much I love you," said James.  
  
"I love you too James." smiled Lily.  
  
"Lily I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to ask you a question," said James bending down on one knee.  
  
"James..." said Lily feeling shocked.  
  
"Lily Evans will you make me the happiest guy alive and marry me?" asked James pulling out the ring box and opening it.  
  
Lily looked at the ring and smiled.  
  
"Of course I will James."  
  
"I love you Lily." smiled James taking the ring out the box, putting it on her finger and getting to his feet.  
  
Lily kissed his lips and hugged him.  
  
The couple heard a lot of cheering from down the steps.  
  
"Come on up guys." yelled James, putting an arm around Lily's shoulder.  
  
Remus, Sirius and peter all came up the staircase followed by Lily's friends, the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, Gryffindor Quidditch team and people from the Hufflepuff and Slytherin houses.  
  
"Congratulations Jamesy." yelled Sirius and Remus.  
  
James handed Lily a rose and she put it behind her ear.  
  
Sirius gave one to Sahara and the couple grinned at James and Lily's happiness.  
  
*FIN* 


End file.
